Forest Beasts
The Forest Beasts '''are the mechas of Woodland Squadron Foresger. They are sentient giant robotic animals. There were many Forest Beasts created by Canis Lupis to fight against Emperor Poluton's army. However the Terror Beasts killed off most of the first Forest Beasts. The first Forest Beasts all had their own will and could speak the language of the Foresgers, but later Forest Beasts that would be created were at a lower class, couldn't function very well without a pilot or could speak in the Foresger's language. There are eleven Forest Beasts currently alive. Core Team Forest Beasts * '''Forest Fox- The Forest Beast of Ron Fox, the red mecha of the season, the leader of the original 5 Forest Beasts introduced into the series. He forms the back, shoulders and head of ForesOh. * Forest Raccoon- The Forest Beast of Bernard Raccoon and the blue mecha of the season. He forms the torso of ForesOh. * Forest Bear- The the Forest Beast of Bob Bear and the yellow mecha of the season. He forms the legs and lower body of ForesOh and Great EagleOh. * Forest Snake- The Forest Beast of Heather Snake and the green mecha of the season. She forms the right arm of ForesOh and Great EagleOh. * Forest Rabbit- The Forest Beast of Natasha Rabbit and the pink mecha of the season. She forms the left arm of ForesOh and Great EagleOh. * Forest Eagle- The Forest Beast of Edward Eagle, and the white mecha of the season. He originally fought against the Forest Beasts when he and Edward thought the Foresgers were evil, but upon learning that Poluton tricked them, they changed sides and now works with the other Forest Beasts. He forms the torso and head of Great EagleOh and the overhead of Eagle ForesOh. Auxiliary Forest Beasts * Forest Bat- The Forest Beast of Barry and the black mecha of the season. He also has his own finishing attack unlike the rest of the extra Forest Beasts. He forms the wings of Great Wolf Warrior. * Forest Squirrel- The Forest Beast of Steve Squirrel and the orange mecha of the season. He forms the right arm of Great Wolf Warrior. * Forest Skunk- The Forest Beast of Sophie Squirrel and the purple mecha of the season. She forms the left arm of Great Wolf Warrior. * Forest Wolf- The Forest Beast of Canis Lupis, a cyan mecha of the series, and one of the two remaining prototype Forest Beasts. Unlike most Forest Beasts, Wolf can fight very well with or without a pilot, but Canis helped him during his debut into the series. He forms the main body and head of Great Wolf Warrior. * Forest Coyote- One of the two remaining prototype Forest Beasts and the only remaining one without a pilot. However, Poluton managed to capture him and drain his energy to create the evil Ranger, Brown Coyote. Brown Coyote used a flute to control Coyote, but when the flute was ceased by the Foresgers, they ordered him to absorb Brown Coyote, restoring his powers. As of Brown Coyote's defeat, Ron is in charge of summoning Forest Coyote whenever he is needed. Combined Forms * ForesOh- The combined form of the Forest Beasts Fox, Raccoon, Bear, Snake, and Rabbit and the main mecha of the series. * Great EagleOh- The combined form of the Forest Beasts Eagle, Bear, Snake, and Rabbit. * Eagle ForesOh-The combined form of ForesOh and Forest Eagle. * Great Wolf Warrior- The combined form of the Forest Beasts Bat, Squirrel, Skunk and Wolf. * Ultimate ForesOh- The ultimate combination of all 10 of the original Forest Beasts. Trivia *While Foresger took mostly elements for Kyoryu Sentai: Zyuranger, ForesOh took inspiration from Gingaioh from Seijuu Sentai: Gingaman as far as combination and appearence goes. ForesOh also has some resemblence to Voltron, but the next main mecha, Sky Flyer King would combine the same way as Voltron. *While the Forest Beasts besides Wolf and Coyote can't function very well without a pilot, they can function however, but they won't do so well in battle without a pilot. ForesOh had a hard time fighting Forest Coyote without the Foresgers inside him to help him out. *ForesOh's name is half-English, half-Japanese, using the Japanese word, "Oh" meaning "King." In full English, his name would be "Forest King" and in full Japanese would be "ShinrinOh." *Each Forest Beast is confirmed to have a gender. Fox, Raccoon, Bear, Eagle, Bat, Squirrel, Wolf, and Coyote are all male, while Snake, Rabbit, and Skunk are female, which is the same as their corresponding Foresgers. Category:Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Woodland Squadron Foresger